crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Fey
Fey (Nichole Susanne "Nikki" Reilly)Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc was born in 1992 as Nicholas Reilly, Jr., an average teenager who was not pleased to find—after a series of strange dreams—that he was turning into a girl during his freshman year of high school. He managed to finish most of his freshman year, but was still enrolled in Whateley as a member of the class of 2010 in keeping with Whateley's 4-year policy.Fey: Mom, I Don't Feel So Good MID General Description Nikki is bonded to the spirit of an ancient Sidhe queen, Aunghadhail, Daughter of the Burning Oak,The Boston Brawl II – This Time It’s Personal! Paramount Queen of the West''Ill Winds: Part 1'' in the Five-Fold Court, Patron of the Wolf Folk and their kin, the Seventh Queen of the West,A Fistful of Chaka the Chatelaine of Tyr-na-Baine, Hidden Blossom of the Spring, among other titles. According to Aunghadhail, Nikki's soul is the last piece of Aunghadhail's soul that was shattered by the major working known as The Sundering, an attack by The Bastard and other servitors of the Great Old Ones. They are gradually merging into one person. She's a vegetarian – although she can still eat meat, upon becoming Fey, she gained a slight aversion to it. Like many naturally magical individuals, she absolutely adores mithril.Toni and the Tiger Although she's nominally a sophomore, she will be taking some freshman classes (the more mutant-oriented ones like Powers Theory) while being tutored in magic by Sir Wallace Westmont and personal defense by Suzannah Hagarty,Fey: Adjustments delaying sophomore classes until later. Aunghadhail According to Aunghadhail, Nikki is the last piece of the Sidhe Queen's soul, which was fragmented by The Sundering. Nikki can allow Aunghadhail to take over her body. When she does, she's every inch the queen. She does so occasionally when Aunghadhail can explain something better, and also sometimes in battle. When that occurs, her magical ability goes all the way from her normal Wiz-7 to WTF! She has also manifested her true self a few times. Connection to The Kellith Nikki, with Aunghadhail's concurrence, executed a Blood Oath of sisterhood with Sara. This also makes her Gothmog's foster daughter. Rev. Englund is completely unaware that this has happened.The Blood Oath Appearance Fey is an "elf" (she prefers to be called "Sidhe"), with long flame red hair, pointed ears, tilted, almond shaped large violet eyes. By early September 2006, just after finishing her transformation into a female, she was 5' 4" tall with 28 inches of leg length (inseam) and her measurements were 34C, 22, 35.Fey: PMS and Other Problems She's generally regarded as the single most beautiful girl in the school, or at least in the top five in a school that's loaded with exemplar babes. Her voice has been described as melodious. Powers Magic Fey is a Sidhe mage, classified at Wiz-7. Magic is as easy to her as breathing. She's got control issues; when she loses control her magic tends to break up into hobgoblins that, besides causing general havoc, tend to attack whoever is bothering her. As of January 2007 she was still producing hobgoblins at a rate of three or four a week.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 Whether she's an avatar is debatable - according to both Aunghadhail and Powers Testing, the answer is a definite no. Fey's soul is Aunghadhail's reassembled soul. Other people have different viewpoints on the issue. Aunghadhail's prior association with Cirque (who definitely was an Avatar) clouds the issue further. At one time, Aunghadhail had sufficient power to be in the same general class as the Elder Gods. She doesn't think Nikki will be at that power level for centuries, possibly a millennium. However, when Nikki gives Aunghadhail full rein, she's definitely in the WTF range. It has been discovered that if Fey uses Sidhe magic she draws heavily on the environment. In times past this was safe to do as there was a "magical ecosystem" which fed the Sidhe and provided them with safe power. If Fey uses those same Sidhe magics these days strong negative consequences occur about two weeks after she uses the magics. For instance, two weeks after she helped recapture Maelstrom a large section of tree blight was discovered just north of the ARC facility where the fight occured.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 4 - La Plague :She... has defensive magick capable of rendering and electricity harmless. To her. Directly. When she knows they are going to be used against her.Kristen Darken on Fey's Fire and Electricity protection. Glamour She has a constant Glamour effect that increases her presence (which among other things, makes her seem more attractive). It's an "aura enhancement" that Aunghadhail brought with her, and Fey has finally gotten through to the Sidhe queen that being able to turn it off, or even better, turn it around so she gets ignored, would be a good idea. Aunghadhail agrees that the latter would be a good idea, if it can be done. Protectors Call When she's in trouble, she attracts protectors. This was mentioned in Tea and Synergy,Tea and Synergy and shown in the second ninja attack.Quoth the Ninja, 'What? AGAIN?', a Parents' Day Vignette Banshee Wail In extremis Fey emits a last-ditch Banshee Wail that's capable of killing, destroying spells and equipment. The first time she did this, during her Fall 2006 Combat Final, it took down the force field that was supposed to protect the audience from whatever happened in Arena 99. The capability is implanted in all Sidhe of noble birth when they're born; Aunghadhail brought it with her, and Fey didn't know about it until it happened. Healing Fey has shown the ability to heal herself and others from physical harm and disease (even supernatural ones as shown by her ability to heal the Voodoo Wolves's infection if it hadn't already transformed the victim). Her healing abilities seem to be tied to her magical ones as she wasn't able to heal herself while wearing cold iron handcuffs when Hekate attempted to enslave her, but as soon as the handcuffs were removed she started to heal; despite these abilities she doesn't have a "Heal" rating. Empathy Fey is rated as level 5 Empath both on projective and receptive scale, which is very impressive, and has been shown to be capable of using it to acquire information about her surroundings on various occasions although nothing major has come from it so far and no combat application has been shown. She might be taking a special course for empaths in the winter term 2006/2007. Skills Initially, she's a total klutz at any kind of hand to hand combat. However, she comes along fairly fast under her tutor's instruction. By the end of the first term, she's pretty good with unarmed combat, a sword (Malachim's Feather - it's a scimitar, please!) and a bow and arrows. As a Sidhe, she's totally at home in the forest surrounding Whateley, including The Grove. Equipment and Holdouts Malachim’s Feather Fey has a Mithril scimitar that she pulls out of an extra-dimensional sheath. Bow and Arrows She has a bow and arrows that she likewise keeps in an extra-dimensional sheath. Armor During the Halloween battle Fey used forest green leather armor with metallic mail over it, later she upgraded her armor to a mithril suit composed of cuirass, pteriges, bracers and greaves. This suit was seen for the first time in the arena fight that Team Kimba had with the Young Turks. She summons her armor with the same spell that she uses for quick clothing changes. Whether she stores it in an extra-dimensional pocket, like she does with Malachim's Feather, or has a physical place for it has not been reveled yet. Spots She, along with the rest of Team Kimba, has a subspace communicator that was built for the team by Bunny and Sara. Privacy charm The focus of Fey's privacy spell, made by her during Thanksgiving week 2006 in a process that involved several hours of inscribing. Fastened on a silver necklace this crystal appears to be an amethyst when inactive and changes into a ruby when activated. The spell is activated by her touching the focus crystal and saying the word "Tyranefthiél."Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Each participant must then touch the crystal to be included in the effect. The spell uses the The Law of Similarity to replace all patterns bearing information about the content of the conversation with the equivalent of a pre-recorded conversation except for the participants. She developed it to protect Team Kimba's conversation in the Crystal Hall cafeteria - that's one of the reasons most of the school thinks that TK is mostly about clothes, boyfriends, etc., while they're actually strategizing about how to get into, or out of, their latest adventure. The magic faculty has caught on, and Circe has produced an effective duplicate that she gave to Mrs. Carson sometime early in Winter term.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 5 Mrs. Carson mentioned it to Phase during a conversation.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 10 - The Legend of Scudamore, or of Truthfulness Brooch Bladedancer gave her a Mithril brooch for Christmas 2006. It's based on the Lothlorian brooch from Lord of the Rings, and it's got the same spells on it.Have Yourself a Monkey Little Christmas Fake Wand A Christmas gift crafted by Jade after Fey got all her pens and pencils taken away by an MCO officer attempting to get her wands away from her after seeing her MID. It's something to give the MCO the illusion of being able to disarm her. Whether she still has it or it was taken away has not been stated. Winter Crown Recovered by Kodiak, this ancient artifact consists of a "circlet of mithril" topped by a "perfect amethyst".North To Atlantis Beyond its symbolic and ceremonial importance, it is currently unknown if it concedes any other abilities to its wearer. Personality Fey shifts from being fun-loving to shy. She's quite willing to give as good as she gets in general teasing. She is also slowly developing a more regal bearing and attitude, probably as a side effect of Aunghadhail's influence. When she shifts into Aunghadhail mode, she's totally the imperious queen. Aunghadhail does not like undue familiarity, and Fey finds the court courtesies embarrassing. Weaknesses She has the standard Sidhe weaknesses to cold iron (burns and saps magic) and synthetic fibers and dyes (rashes). Classes Fall 2006 Original schedule *Morning tutoring *Powers Theory I *Home Economics *Principles of Magic *Powers Lab I Apparent changed schedule :the change must have happened some time before Sep. 29 when we first see her in Chulkris' class *Morning tutoring *Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts *Home Economics *Principles of Magic Winter 2007 *Team Tactics I 1st and 2nd periods.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim *Dyffud Harraz's tutoring. Fourth Period.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Metal *She's still taking tutoring from Sir Wallace and Suzannah Hagarty. This term in the afternoons; they're releasing her to Dyffud's care from time to time. *Apparently a late night Mystic Arts class.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1 Associations Whateley *Class of 2010 Residence * Poe Cottage (room 215) ** Chaka (roommate) * Kansas City, Missouri, USA (see family) Group Affiliations * Team Kimba * Venus Inc. * Boston PD SWAT (Deputized auxiliary) * Sidhe (not really a group) * Faerie Queen Appreciation Society (obviously not a member, but she has plenty of devotees) * Wild Bunch (Whateley Security Auxiliaries - Anti-Voodoo Wolves Taskforce) Romantic Relationships * Bugs * Stalwart Personal Enemies * Hekate * Solange Family Fey's family lives in a suburb of Kansas City, Missouri. At the beginning of the story her parents are divorced. Her father, Nicholas, took her younger brother with him to Cleveland. Nikki wants them to get back together, and had high hopes for Christmas, but Nicholas had to work. * Nicholas Reilly, Sr.: father * Mrs. Lucinda Reilly: mother * Troy: younger brother After the Blood Oath: * Carmilla: blood-sister * Gothmog: Foster father Mentors * Sir Wallace Westmont : mystic arts mentor * Suzannah Hagarty : martial arts mentor Misc * Aunghadhail: spirit linked to her soul (see above) * Cirque: Fey looks like a younger version of this former avatar of Aunghadhail * Donald Finklestein: Public relations manager / agent * Koehnes: Fey's personal handmaiden. References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Team Kimba Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Wizard Category:Venus, Inc. Category:Sidhe Category:Empath Category:Security Auxiliary Category:Gender-complicated Category:Missouri Category:Kansas City, MO Category:Healing Category:Sign Language